Will this Nightmare Never End?
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: This takes place just as Fiyero runs off with Elphaba. They go to forest like in the play, but are interupted by the Gale Force...
1. Chapter 1

"Wouldn't you like to be wonderful too?" asked the Wizard. The man Elphaba had once thought of as some sort of hero, an idol of greatness.

"Well..." she began, "It does sound wonderful!" she cried, despite herself and everything she'd been through and why and who'd forced her to go through it.

"When you are wonderful, it will be wonderful!" cried the Wizard, delighted that she was giving in.

"Alright, I'll accept your proposition on just one condition," began Elphaba.

"What's that?" asked the Wizard, growing a little nervous.

"You set those monkey's free."

"Done!" cried the Wizard, relieved, thinking it would be something more complicated. But the act of setting a few harmless flying monkeys loose in Oz wasn't so bad. Elphaba grinned wickedly and opened the giant cage door. The monkey's swarmed out.

"Go!" she cried, "You are free! Go!" Elphaba was smiling triumphantly. Then she noticed at sheet that was moving.

"Oh, I've forgot one." she said she walked over to set this monkey free as well.

"No Elphaba, don't--" cried the Wizard. But it was too late. She flung back the sheet, revealing a crouched over goat, that looked like her Animal professor, Professor Dillamond.

"Professor Dillamond?!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Baa." it said.

"Professor, it's me, Elphaba! From Shiz University! Surely you remember me!" she cried.

"Baa." was the only reply. Elphaba whirled around to face the Wizard, jabbing an accusing green finger at him. She was shaking violently now, a deep hatred rising to her heart, shaking her entire body.

"I will NEVER be like you." she said, "You monster!"

The Wizard realized the damage was already done. He knew there was no way of fixing this. He didn't really _like_ hurting Elphaba, well, actually he did, but he didn't want his public figure abolished. He climbed behind his mask, his giant metal head that was fearful.

"GUARDS!" he shouted, "GUARDS!" he said through the metal head. The guards of the Emerald city, or the Gale Forcers as they called themselves, came rushing in with guns. Elphaba whirled around, trying to find an escape, but she found none. She was a bit panicked. Then she saw Fiyero, leading the guards. She gasped, had even Fiyero turned against her?

"Fiyero!" she cried, remembering those college years, when she'd come across a feeling with him, only now in this instant did she realize it resembled something too deep to be a mere friendship.

"I don't believe it!" he gasped in equal shock to hers.

"Fiyero-I" she stammered. There wasn't much she could say with 10 guards pointing their rifles at her, and besides, she was instantly silenced by Fiyero's angry roar.

"Silence...witch!" he yelled. Elphaba staggered back as Fiyero pointed his rifle at her more definitely.

"Fiyero-" she said quieter.

"I said silence!" he yelled.

"Um, sir." said one of the guards, "There's a goat on the lam." he said.

"Never mind all that, just, fetch me some...water." he said, never moving his eyes from Elphaba, or his rifle. Elphaba's eyes widened, she knew Fiyero knew of her aversion to water, and how it burned. But she quickly gained control over her face, setting it in emotionless steel.

"Yes sir." the other guards ran out in search of water. Elphaba was taken aback, was Fiyero really so horrid as to try to melt her with water? Burn her with it?

"Fiyero." she tried again, this time she wasn't interrupted by his angry roars.

"Elphaba." he cried, lowering his rifle instantly and running to her. He stopped mid-way and changed directions so that he was charging at the wizard. He pointed his rifle at him.

"Fiyero, I thought maybe, that you'd changed." Elphaba stammered.

"I have." he said, there was a silence, "But that doesn't matter, you should go, before it's too late!" Just then, Glinda came running in.

"What was all the commotion?! The guards said something about a goat on the lam, but--" she cried, and then she spotted Fiyero, his rifle pointed at the Wizard, "Oh my Oz! Fiyero, what do you think you're doing?"

"I--"

Then Glinda turned and spotted that green f ace. The one she'd gone without seeing for 2 years. They were both only 19, but even now it seemed their lives were set in stone. Glinda was marrying Fiyero as Elphaba had heard and Elphaba was doomed to the title of the Wicked Witch of the West, and there was no going back from that.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried, running to her friend to hug her. Elphaba returned the gesture, glad to see her best friend.

"What in Oz are you doing here? If anyone discoverates you--" Glinda began, using her usual twist on vocabulary to the liking of a blonde.

"She knows, that's why she must go now." interrupted Fiyero. Glinda turned back around, she seemed to have forgotten everyone but Elphaba.

"Oh, Fiyero! What are you doing? Pointing a rifle at his worshipfulness?!" cried Glinda, running to Fiyero, but Fiyero would not lower his gun.

Glinda rushed to explain, "Your great Oz sir, he means no disrespectation, you see, we all went to school together..."

"The guards will be back soon." said Fiyero, lowering his rifle and turning to walk towards Elphaba.

"Fiyero, dearest, have you misplaced your mind? What are doing?" Glinda stammered as Fiyero left her side to run to Elphaba.

"I—I'm, going with her." said Fiyero, surrendering his gun, dropping on the floor and running to Elphaba's side, grabbing her hand, and pulling her towards the door.

"What?!" cried Glinda, taking a step nearer to Fiyero. But he motioned her to stay where she was.

"What?" asked Elphaba softly, looking at Fiyero, she met his eyes.

"I'm going with her." Fiyero said again to Glinda, more defiantly this time. Fiyero and Elphaba met eyes.

"You mean, all this time...behind me back?" asked Glinda, motioning to the two with her wand, which never left her side.

"No!" cried Elphaba, "It wasn't like that!"

"Well, actually it was." said Fiyero, Elphaba and Glinda both looked at him in shock. He rushed to explain, "But it wasn't."

There was silence. Fiyero knew he wasn't making any sense, but he knew he had to get Elphaba away. Seeing her now, he realized that if her let her leave again, he might not survive it this time. He was certain Elphaba did not feel for him as he felt for her, but he couldn't lose her.

"Elphaba we have to go!" he cried, pulling her out of the door, and then they were gone. Glinda stared at the door. Love, friendship, happiness, it was all gone.

"Fiyero." she whispered. Then she realized, "I'm...not that girl."

"Here, want some of this? It calms the pain." explained the Wizard, he was a useless old man, with nothing but his mechanic metal head to scare people and feign terror. He was withdrawing a green bottle from his coat.

"No thank you, I don't drink." said Glinda with a sniff, "If you'll excuse me." Glinda ran out. Glinda's absence was replaced with Madame Morrible who bustled in cheerfully.

"Is it true? Has our head guard Fiyero captured he?" asked Madame Morrible.

"I'd say it was quite the contrary, it seems our guards had something quite different planned for his little reunion with Miss Elphaba." the Wizard smirked.

"You mean, he and..." said a confused Madame Morrible.

"It seems so." sighed the Wizard. Madame Morrible through her head back and laughed loudly. The Wizard looked at her in confusion.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Fiyero and Glinda." Madame Morrible laughed, "All this time, it's been Elphaba!"

"Ha ha." said the Wizard sarcastically, "We do have a problem though." he countered.

"Ah yes, she came on her own accord, just get some more monkeys with wings and lock them in a cage, she'll come to their rescue." said Madame Morrible with a wave of her hand.

"And where do expect to find these monkey's?" asked the Wizard, "Elphaba wouldn't be so foolish, she found Professor Dillamond I'm afraid."

"The old goat from Shiz?" asked Madame Morrible.

"That one." confirmed the Wizard.

"Oh, well, I imagine she's quite angry. We'll have to think of something else to capture Miss Elphaba." mused Madame Morrible, "Elphaba seem to through herself into danger to for those who she cares for. Do you remember when she flew off the handle to save Miss Glinda?"

"Yes, but we can't exactly hold a public figure hostage, let along Glinda...the Good." sighed the Wizard, "Does she have family?"

"Nessa!" Madame Morrible realized, "She'll fly to that cripple's side!"

"Yes, we'll spread a rumor!" agreed the Wizard, standing up.

"No, no, Miss Elphaba is too smart for rumors, it'll have to be truth." said Madame Morrible, "After all, weather is my specialty."

The Wizard grinned wickedly, "Sounds like a plan. Lets get that green girl and be done with her!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, as soon as they were deep in the woods, "What was that back there? Do you realize what you've just done? There's no going back now. You were engaged, to Glinda! She loves you Fiyero, you just gave up an entire lifestyle. You can't make rash decisions like that, don't you ever think of the consequences? Yes, we were college friends, but as I remember, we weren't even particularly good friends."

"Elphaba," said Fiyero, stopping their running, he reached over and took Elphaba's arm, "I know I can never go back. I know I am probably breaking Glinda's heart right now, but--"

"But what Fiyero?" snapped Elphaba.

"But, I don't love her, if I married her, it wouldn't be fair to her!" said Fiyero.

"What is this?" asked Elphaba, eyes turning dark with disbelief, "Of course you love her! Fiyero, go back now, tell them I kidnapped you, they will believe such a thing from the Wicked Witch of the--"

"Stop! Don't call yourself that!" said Fiyero desperately, trying to find words, "Listen, listen to me!" he had to pull on her arm to get her to turn back to him, "The truth is, I never loved Glinda, I was caught under somebody else's spell and I've been under it for a long time." he said looking at her, staring into her eyes. Her emerald eyes seemed to grow lighter with his words.

"Who's spell?" she whispered.

"Yours." he whispered in her ear, brushing a black strand of hair from her face.

"Fiyero!" she cried. Elphaba couldn't believe this was happening. Ever since the incident with the lion club, she'd known Fiyero was that boy, but she wasn't _that_ girl, and was sure she never would be. But now, this changed everything.

Before Fiyero knew what he was doing, he had Elphaba in his arms, and was kissing her with a passion so deep; it was so entirely new to him, it was overwhelming. When he kissed Glinda, it was never more than a peck, to make her happy, not satisfy his own self. Elphaba pulled away and looked incredulously at him.

"Fiyero," she gasped quietly, catching her breath, "What was that?" Before Fiyero could respond, he was kissing her again, except this time she didn't interrupt, and she kissed him back.

"Elphaba, we aren't far enough away, they'll probably be sending out the Gale Force to come searching for you, we should probably go farther." Fiyero said, when Elphaba pulled back to look at him.

"Are you sure? Are you positive you want your life to end here? You could always go back." said Elphaba quietly, waiting for his answer.

"No, and my life isn't ending, I'm beginning a new one, with you. So I'm sure. I'm coming with you." he said, then he reached down and took her hand and began to walk. Then they heard the hurried footsteps behind them. Elphaba and Fiyero froze.

"Come Elphaba!" he whispered urgently, pulling her after him in a sprint.

"Wait!" she said stopping suddenly, "We can travel faster by broom."

It was unlike anything Fiyero had ever experienced. Flying through the night sky with Elphaba was amazing, exhilarating, and breathtaking.

"Elphaba," said Fiyero with a smile, forgetting for a moment of all of the danger they were both in.

"Hmm?" she asked, feeling perfectly content flying away from despair, with Fiyero behind her, holding onto her, his head rested on her shoulder.

"Flying, is thrilling." he laughed.

Elphaba laughed, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

The two didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. They were savoring the moment. Fiyero having Elphaba in his arms, Elphaba content in Fiyero's arms, it felt so right to them. Elphaba landed the broom lightly in the middle of Hendricks forest.

"Oh Elphaba, that was amazing!" said Fiyero.

"I'm used to it." Elphaba shrugged, "But I'm not used to you holding me while I'm up there, that was even more thrilling than the flight." Fiyero smiled. He couldn't believe Elphaba was actually there. He'd had the chance to be with her 2 years ago at Shiz when they were 17, but he'd let go. He'd lost her. He used to think she held a particular aversion to him, but now it was all so much different. Fiyero led Elphaba to a clearing in the woods where they could rest for a bit.

"Elphaba, you are so beautiful," gasped Fiyero, when he caught a glimpse of Elphaba. She was sitting down where the tree's canopy split and a ray of moonlight fell on her. Despite Elphaba's green skin, she was beautiful, and not just to Fiyero's eyes, if anyone looked at her, they would notice too.

"Oh Fiyero, you don't have to lie to me." said Elphaba, looking down. This was not a side of Elphaba Fiyero was used to. Her words were not dripping with sarcasm or and she was not so heavily guarding herself.

"It's not a lie." said Fiyero truthfully. Elphaba didn't say anything, just patted the ground next to her. He smiled and walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Elphaba sighed with content.

"Fiyero, you really shouldn't have come with me, think about all of the danger you're putting yourself in, you will have to go into hiding for the rest of your life." said Elphaba quietly. She knew that she wanted him to stay, but she also knew what was best for him, was for him to go, "It's what's best for you." she said.

"What's best for me, is wherever you are." said Fiyero, taking her hands and holding them in his. Elphaba breathed in.

"You're sure?" she breathed.

Fiyero laughed softly, "How many times do I have to answer that for you to believe me? I'm sure, more than sure. Elphaba I've been waiting for you for two years, and now I'm not leaving."

"Alright, if you're sure..." she trailed off as she leaned in to kiss him passionately. They kissed for a while.

"This is just so overwhelming," Elphaba said when the kiss ended, "Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me."

"And just for this moment, as long as you're mine..." Fiyero said, kissing her again, and holding her tighter in her arms.

"I do hope Glinda isn't too heart-broken." Elphaba said.

"Don't worry about her." said Fiyero.

"How can I not?" cried Elphaba, "She is my only friend."

"Glinda will be fine, she has her public figure to withhold and everything." said Fiyero, trying to draw Elphaba's attention from others. She was always worrying of others and not herself, blaming herself for everything.

"True, I always knew she would end up to be just as popular as always." said Elphaba. Fiyero chuckled.

"That's Galinda, I mean, Glinda." said Fiyero, then he stopped and turned serious, "Elphaba, think of us tonight, not Glinda, not the Wizard, just you and me."

"Alright Fiyero, but don't expect my thoughts not to linger before too long." said Elphaba before he kissed her again. The kiss melted the danger around them. Fiyero put his arms around her waist, while her own arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed passionately, loosing track of time and everything else. Then, reality kicked in, and Elphaba heard a rumbling in the woods around them.

"We're not far enough." she said, pulling out of one of Fiyero's kisses.

"What? How do you know?" He asked, holding her in his arms, as if to make sure she wouldn't disappear from him again.

"I heard them! The Gale Force is close, didn't you hear them?" she asked.

"I had other things on my mind." said Fiyero, smiling at her, despite the situation. Elphaba returned the smiled, but then stood up and grabbed her broom.

"We have to go." she said.

"Actually, you don't." said a cold voice from behind them. Elphaba froze, Fiyero stiffened, grabbing Elphaba. Six men emerged from the behind the trees. They rushed forward, two of them grabbing Elphaba and two grabbing Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried. One of the men holding her clamped a hand on her mouth, and wrapped his other arm around her neck.

"No! Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled, struggling against the Gale Force members who were restraining him from running to Elphaba. Elphaba struggled against the guards holding her, but it was no use.

"Go ahead, use your 'powers'." jeered the guard holding her. Elphaba didn't say anything, nor could she, since his hand was over her mouth. But she didn't want to admit that she was useless without the Grimmerie.

"Just as I suspected, useless without your old book." said the guards.

"Well, if it isn't captain Fiyero, running off with this green mutilation, doing who knows what." said the leader, who was holding Elphaba.

"Shut up!" snarled Fiyero, making his efforts to escape the guards even bigger so he could beat the man who insulted Elphaba.

The man chuckled, "Although I can see why, she has a very nice figure, despite the green." Said the guard as his eyes wandered over Elphaba's body in a way that made Fiyero want to tear him limb from limb.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Fiyero growled.

"You gonna stop me?" taunted the leader. He removed his hand from Elphaba's mouth so that he could finger her lips, "Judging by what I saw, she must be a pretty good kisser; I'll have to see for myself." He said. His fingers ran over Elphaba's lip. She snarled at him, and tried to pull away, but his grip on her was firm.

"Let go of me!" she snarled, trying to push him away, but her efforts were useless. The other guards smirked at her attempts. The leader dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She struggled even harder now.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero cried. Elphaba kneed the guard in his crotch and he loosened his grip just enough for her to wriggle out of his grasp and run for her broom.

"Stop or he dies," warned the leader, glaring at her. Elphaba froze. She looked at Fiyero; one of the soldiers had a gun at his head.

"No Elphaba, don't, run!" yelled Fiyero.

"Good, now come back, or we shoot him." said the guards, smiling wickedly. Elphaba came back, glaring at them with such hate, you could almost feel it. The guard immediately grabbed her when she was close enough, tying her hands behind her back. Then he slapped her hard across the face.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero cried as he watched his lover fall to the ground with the force of the blow. Elphaba looked up at the guards, hate glistening in her eyes. He wrenched her back up roughly by her arm, and jabbed a gun into her side.

"Now that your hands are bound, I can have some fun." the guard cooed in her ear. She shuddered and tried to pull away. The guard leaned in and kissed her. Elphaba shrieked with disgust.

"Get away from me!" she snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

He slapped her again, but not hard enough for her to fall. Fiyero growled menacingly.

"C'mon, let's go." said the leader, "We'll take 'em back to the Wizard."

"No!" Elphaba yelled, she knew how truly sadistic the 'Wizard' was, and how he'd treated Doctor Dillamond, and how he'd tricked her. She shuddered at the thought of what he would do to her, and worse, what he'd do to Fiyero. She felt horrible, Fiyero being dragged into all of this.

"Somebody gag her." ordered the leader. One of the guards hurried over with a piece of material and strip of tape.

"Open your mouth." he ordered. Elphaba shook her head and refused, "I said, open it!" he growled menacingly. Elphaba kept her mouth clamped shut. The man took his knife and slashed her arm; blood flowed over the deep cut, and spilled down Elphaba's arm. Fiyero watched in horror, and yelled for him to stop. Elphaba screamed, when her mouth was open in the scream, the man stuffed the gag in her mouth and sealed her mouth shut with a long strip of tape.

"There, that ought to shut you up." he said, "Now let's get moving."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero cried, he lunged forward to get to Elphaba, but the guards held him.

"Tie him up too." ordered the leader carelessly with a wave of his hand.

The guards walked over to Fiyero and bound his hands behind him, and prodded him in the back with their guns to get him to move forward. The guard swung Elphaba over his shoulder like a bag and walked forward behind the leader. She kicked him and struggled, but her attempts were feeble compared to his muscular structure. Finally, she kicked him hard enough in just the right spot. He let go and dropped her as he yelled in pain. Like lightning she leaned down and cut her bonds with the knife sticking up in his pocket before the other guards realized what was happening. Then she grabbed her broom and ran to Fiyero, knocking the guard holding him in his head with the end of her broom. He fell to the ground. She quickly swiped the fallen guards' pocket knife and freed Fiyero, then he took her hand and ran. They ran through the woods, not thinking about where they were going. They knew they would be caught, but they ran anyway. Elphaba stopped all of a sudden. Fiyero doubled back.

"Elphaba, we can't stop, they'll catch us!" Fiyero said, taking her hand again.

"They will catch us anyway." she said, "But they don't have to catch you." Fiyero looked at her, wondering what she was getting at. She quickly shoved him onto her broom.

"What? No! Elphaba, I'm not leaving without you!" he cried.

"Yes, you are." she said softly, stoking her hand across his face lovingly. The she leaned down and murmured to the broom, "Take him somewhere safe."

Fiyero stared at her in horror. He could not bear to leave Elphaba, but for her to risk her life to save his, was torture. He couldn't live with himself. He heard the Gale Force, they were close now, too close. Fiyero jumped off the broom.

"No! Elphaba, I'm not leaving you!" he cried, desperation in his voice.

"You have to." she said, then she pushed him back on and kissed him. He kissed her back, sensing the desperation in the kiss, the danger, like it was their last. But he promised himself it wouldn't be. Then she pulled back quickly and cried, "Go!" Fiyero wondered if she was talking to him or the broom. But the broom gave a sudden lurch and flew up above the forest before he knew what was happening.

"Elphaba! No!" he cried, looking down, he could see her. He yelled her name, then the Gale Force appeared, and grabbed her. The one she had kicked hit her in the head hard with the barrel of his gun, her body went limp and she was still as blood flowed down her forehead. He yelled her name again as he watched in horror. The Gale Force seemed to hear him just then, they looked up. He couldn't hear them, but he knew they had seen him when one pointed as the others loaded their guns and took aim. The broom suddenly took a lurch forward and zoomed away, the bullets went wide, missing him easily. Within seconds, Fiyero was in the clouds, far away from the Gale Force, the forest...and Elphaba. Before he noticed, his vision was blurred by desperate, grieving, tears. They brimmed over and spilled down his face. Elphaba was gone, probably dead by morning. She had saved him in exchange for himself. Fiyero only love, and he'd had about an hour with her? And most of the time was spent running. Suddenly, Fiyero's distraught tears were replaced with furious tears, angry. Then his face took on a new expression, he was determined. Determined that that kiss, was not their last, he would save her, at whatever cost. Whatever happened to him could not be as bad as living with what might happen to her. As he thought of a plan, he soon realized, he didn't know where he was going or how to get down. The broom seemed to read his thoughts as it slowly began to descend. Fiyero noticed he was somewhere around the mountains, he soon realized it would take days to get to the Emerald City from here. The broom landed on the edge of a forest just at the base of the mountains. There was a village there too. Fiyero didn't know what to do with the broom, so he stuck it in a bush. Then he walked into town.

It was deadly dark outside, so it was easy to spot the glint of lights coming from the village. He walked into what he assumed was a bar. He was right.

"Traveler?" asked the man behind the counter. It took Fiyero a while to realize he had just been spoken to, he was still thinking about Elphaba.

"Uh-yeah." he said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The Emerald City." Fiyero didn't think there was any reason to lie to this man.

"Ah, are you in the Gale Force?" asked the man.

"No! Never, I would never be a part of that vile group of monsters." spat Fiyero, remembering what they had done to Elphaba and the many other people they had captured.

"Well, you've got one of their uniforms on." said the man, looking at Fiyero like he was crazy. Fiyero looked down, sure enough, he was still wearing the green Gale Force jacket and pants.

"Ugh." Fiyero groaned. He took the jacket off, he was wearing a thin white shirt, then he took the pants off, he had brown trousers underneath. Fiyero began to throw the jacket in the fire, when the man stopped him.

"Oi, that's real gold on that jacket!" said the man. Fiyero looked at the jacket. There were gold pieces on the fabric. Fiyero picked off the gold and proceeded to throw the clothes in the fire.

"Could I get some ale?" Fiyero asked, chipping off a corner of one of the gold pieces. The man accepted the gold gratefully, knowing ale was worth much less. He gave Fiyero more than he asked for. Fiyero gratefully drank it, he was surprised at how thirsty he was.

"So, how long do you suppose it would take to reach the Emerald City?" asked Fiyero, setting his empty glass on the counter, the man refilled it for him.

"By foot, I'd say about 2 weeks, at the most, by horse, maybe 4 days at the least and it all depends when it comes down to any other means of transportation. How fast do you suppose you'd like to get there?" asked the man, after giving his best answer.

"As fast as possible." said Fiyero grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Fiyero camped out in the forest. When he woke the next morning, the bar tender's words came back to him in a rush. _2 weeks by foot, 4 days by horse._ Fiyero didn't have that long. He suddenly remembered the broom. He dug it out of the bush.

"Um...fly." he tried when he had it lying in front of him on the ground. Nothing happened "Fly." Fiyero said more defiantly, he was feeling genuinely stupid. The broom shuddered on the ground, but didn't rise, "FLY!" Fiyero said, noticing that the more confident, the better response from the broom. The broom rose so that it was about 3 feet off the ground. Fiyero got on hesitantly.

"Take me to the Emerald City." he commanded, feeling even more stupid. The broom rose, Fiyero was in the tree tops now, grinning widely at his accomplishments, "I said, take me to the Emerald City!"Fiyero said. The broom quivered and shot up into the clouds. Fiyero held on tightly as the broom spun until it was facing a certain direction. The broom swiveled in the air for a moment like a compass, then finding its direction, shot forward. Within 10 minutes, Fiyero could see the Emerald City rising through the mist. He felt happy at first, then he realized getting there wasn't the last thing he'd have to accomplish. Riding Elphaba's broom to the Emerald City wasn't going to get him to her. The broom started to swoop down, until it landed in the woods of the Emerald City. Fiyero stashed the broom in a bush and set into the city, determination was set in his face, he would not be stopped, he _would_ save Elphaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba was just coming back into consciousness a few hours later. He face felt sticky, she realized it was blood. She sat up, groaning a little, and looked around. She was still in the forest, but very near the Emerald City, she could see the guards had stopped to take a break over by the river. They probably didn't tie her up because she was still knocked out, so she took this time to try to escape. She called upon the broom, knowing it would come if she called it.

Meanwhile, Fiyero had returned to the bush, deciding he would get to the palace faster if he flew, the Emerald City was very big, and the palace was far from where he was, and he got lost in the city quite easily. So he returned, having to search a few different bushes before he found the right one. He pulled out the broom and got on.

"Take me to the Palace." said Fiyero, getting the gist of how the broom worked. The broom rose high into the clouds and began to zoom forward, not as fast as before. Halfway there, Fiyero felt the broom jerk and spin and head into a different direction with increased speed. Fiyero wondered what in Oz was going on as he held on tightly. He noticed he was over a forest, the one he'd lost Elphaba in. The broom began to descend into the forest. Fiyero yanked up on the handle, wanting it to stop, but there was no stopping it, then he noticed there were people down below, and one of them looked beautifully...green.

Elphaba looked at the men, to make sure they were still splashing water on their sweaty faces and gulping it down. Yes, they were. She looked up, expecting her broom to be by any second now, she was right, there it was, but, there was someone on it.

"What in Oz?" Elphaba murmured to herself, the guards didn't hear. She peered up, the rider was male, he had blonde/brown hair and was extremely handsome, Elphaba's jaw dropped, "Fiyero?!" She couldn't decide if she was happy to see him or worried, or if she just thought him incredibly stupid. The broom landed quietly in front of Elphaba. Fiyero jumped off and kissed her, just like he said he would. She kissed him back, then pulled away to look at the guards. Fiyero followed her gaze and nodded, then motioned to the broom. Elphaba got in front of him and pulled up on the handle. The broom swiftly lifted into the air, not making a sound. Fiyero held Elphaba tightly in his arms, burying his face into her long black hair. Elphaba smiled and laughed.

"Fiyero, what ever were you doing on my broom?" she laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you sent me away on not too long ago." said Fiyero, kissing her neck.

"I did, and I did that for a reason Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, suddenly remembering why, "You are with me now, and I can see that you're happy, but what about later? Will you want to go back to Glinda? You won't be able to. Or will you want to go back to your life in the palace, with all of the treasures? Think about later Fiyero."

"Elphaba, as long as your mine, I will always be happy, and you are the only treasure I will ever need." said Fiyero seriously, looking deep into her eyes. She stared back, and at first, he saw surprise, then love.

"I will _always_ be yours." she said, placing her hand on his face lovingly. He held his hand around hers. The sat there like that for a moment, as the broom carried them away. Fiyero kissed her every now and then, her hands, he neck, her arms, he lips.

"So, now where is this thing taking us?" asked Fiyero.

"A cave." said Elphaba.

"You live in a cave?" asked Fiyero.

"No, but I've stashed something _in_ the cave that I need to get." said Elphaba smiling.

"What is that?" asked Fiyero.

"A book." said Elphaba.

"A book?" he asked, arching one of his perfect eyebrows. Elphaba laughed, "It's something you read oh handsome Prince." Fiyero laughed and held her tighter.

"What?!" shouted the Wizard through his mechanical head, "You lost her? Fools, I told you she is nothing without the Grimmerie but a green girl if nothing less. She's just a girl, only 19 for Oz sakes! How could you lose her?!"

"Well, captain Fiyero came on her broom and she got on with him and they were gone!" said one the guards.

"Fiyero?" asked Madame Morrible, "He has the power to ride the broom? Where did he get it?"

"Well, she sent him away on it last night when we'd captured him too, but he came back for I guess." mumbled the guard.

"So, you had Elph—I mean, the Wicked Witch _and _Fiyero, and you lost them _both_?" asked the Wizard, his voice sounding much more threatening when it was calm for some reason. The guards didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" yelled the Wizard, they jumped back.

"Yes, that is right your Oz." stammered the leader, who was trembling.

"The only one who can ride the broom is Elph--the Wicked Witch, she must have called it to come, did you gag her?" asked the Wizard. There was no answer, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GAG HER?! Did you at least have her bound?"

"Well, she was knocked out, so we didn't think she really needed to be."

"FOOLS!" yelled the Wizard, "Wasn't anyone watching to see if she woke up?!"

"We had stopped at the-the river to get s-some water 'cause we'd traveled all night and-and we were getting tired." stammered one of the guards.

"You are useless!" shouted the Wizard, "How did she send Fiyero away the first time? Was she at least bound when she was conscious? Surely she wouldn't have enough time to undo her bonds, and his and grab the broom if you were there." said the Wizard.

"Well—well, she was really fast, and she kicked me really hard and--" but the Wizard didn't want to hear anymore.

"YOU BLUBBERING IDIOTS!" yelled the Wizard, "Ugh, take them to the dungeons; they can spend a week there, thinking about their stupidity." 10 other guards of the Gale Force came out of the shadows and led the men away.

"Might I suggest new guards?" asked Madame Morrible sarcastically.

"Those idiots!" said the Wizard coming from behind his mechanical head, his hand on his face, "Madame, are your services still available? Your specialty did you call it?"

"Oh, is it time for plan B?" asked Morrible with a horribly wicked smile, then she twisted her arms in the air and recited words the Wizard couldn't understand, "its done." she said, "We'll have her soon enough, send the guards to get her at the old Munchkin land. And send the _better_ guards."

"So, this is your home?" asked Fiyero, sitting on the bed in a small cottage deep in the woods.

"No, it's just where I live, I don't really have a permanent home, I move a lot." said Elphaba, climbing onto a chair. She began tapping on the ceiling until she hit something hollow.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" asked Fiyero, walking over to where she was.

"I'm hiding the Grimmerie." she said, "No one can find it, in the wrong hands it can be extremely dangerous. The Wizard for example, he having this book would destroy everything, if it is not already destroyed." Elphaba added scornfully. She moved aside part of the ceiling and placed the book inside, then she closed the ceiling and stepped down.

"That is the main reason the blasted Wizard wants me, because I stole the book from him 2 years ago." Elphaba finished. A look of understanding crossed Fiyero faces, "And that's just the hidden reason, because after-all, I am the Wicked--" Elphaba began, but Fiyero stopped her. He never wanted to think of her as a witch, or hear anyone else think so, and he especially didn't want her to think of herself that way.

"No, you are not, you are Elphaba, you are _my_ Elphaba." said Fiyero, holding her hands. Elphaba sighed and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, then there was an ear-splitting scream. Elphaba jumped back.

"Did you hear that?!" she asked.

"What?"

"My sister! Nessa is in danger, I have to go to her!" said Elphaba, running to the corner where her broom was.

"Let me come with you!" he said.

"Not, it's too dangerous." said Elphaba.

"I've lost you once, don't make me lose you again!" said Fiyero.

"I will be back." Elphaba assured him, and herself, then she grabbed the broom, went outside and was in the clouds before Fiyero could say one more word.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled, knowing she was gone, "_Damn_." he cursed loudly to himself.

Elphaba floated above in the clouds, watching the Munchkins below, listening to them celebrate her sister's death. Elphaba felt like crashing their 'party' but knew that would lead to trouble, and then she'd never get back to Fiyero. Elphaba stared at the girl in the checkered blue dress, who was talking to Glinda about directions to the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz'.

"Just keep following that yellow brick road." said Glinda, "Sooner or later you'll come across this big green city, you can't miss it!" Elphaba smiled at her friend, despite the current situation, then her smile faded, as she watched Glinda give Nessa's beautiful ruby shoes to the odd little farm girl. She watched the odd girl go with her sister's shoes, skipping like there was no tomorrow, with a few Munchkins following behind, jumping with joy at Nessa's death. Eventually, the Munchkin's cleared out, leaving Glinda standing there.

"Oh, Nessa." she said, picking up a flower and laying it in front of the house. Elphaba descended from the sky, landing silently behind Glinda.

"What a touching display of grief." she said. Glinda whirled around, stunned by Elphaba's sudden appearance. At first she was happy to see her, then she remembered what Elphaba had done...she remembered Fiyero.

"I don't think we have anything left to say to one another." Glinda said coldly, stepping away from Elphaba.

"I wanted something to remember my sister by...and the only thing left of her were those shoes!" cried Elphaba, "I can't even go to her funeral because I'd be captured, not that anyone would mourn the Wicked Witch of the East, or whatever it is you called her."

Glinda was silent, looking down, she felt awful.

"So, I would appreciate some time alone with my sister." Elphaba said, her voice cracking. Glinda stepped aside as she watched Elphaba kneel down in front of the house where Nessa lay, "Oh Nessa, please, please forgive me..." Glinda watched sorrowfully as her friends took the blame for Nessa's death. She wanted to reach out and give her best friend a hug, comfort her in some way, but she didn't think Elphaba was ready to speak to her. Glinda finally couldn't help it.

"Oh Elphie," she said, coming forward and bending down so she could wrap an arm around Elphaba, "You mustn't blame yourself for this terrible accident-0--" Glinda was cut off as Elphaba stood up abruptly.

"You call this an accident?!" she shrieked, stepping away from Glinda.

"Well, maybe not an accident..." Glinda said, she remembered over-hearing Madame Morrible and the Wizard speak after the Wizard learned of Elphaba and Fiyero's escape, but she hadn't listened to the whole conversation, she'd left just before Madame Morrible cast the spell, so she didn't know that at this very moment, the Gale Force was on their way to capture her best friend.

"Well, then what do you call it?!" Elphaba asked, her temper beginning to flare.

"A regime change, caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate." said Glinda, a look of innocence plastered to her face.

"So you think cyclones just appear? Out of the blue?" asked Elphaba her voice rising.

"No, I never--" Glinda began before she was interrupted.

"No, of course you've never, you're too busy telling everyone how _wonderful_ everything is!" Elphaba said, her words hurt.

"I'm a public figure now, people except me to--" but she was cut off again.

"Lie?" interrupted Elphaba. Glinda was getting annoyed by this constant interrupting.

"Be encouraging!" she yelled.

"Well what have you been doing? Besides riding around on that old broom?" snapped Glinda, her moment of sympathy gone, she remembered her anger with Elphaba. Elphaba paused and stared at Glinda incredulously.

"Well," she began, "We can't all travel by bubble." The girls looked at each other, there was an awkward silence, then Elphaba broke it.

"Whose idea was that anyway? The Wizard's?" she asked coldly, "Although I'm sure even if it wasn't, he'd still take credit for it." she added.

"Well, some of us _are_ taking things that don't belong to us...aren't we?" said Glinda, not daring to look at Elphaba for her reaction, instead she stared straight ahead. She heard Elphaba's sharp intake of breath.

"Now wait, just one tick-tock," said Elphaba in a threatening voice, "I know this may be hard for that blissful little blonde brain of yours to comprehend, that someone like him could actually _choose_ someone like me, but it's happened it's real, and you can wave that silly wand all you want," Elphaba hit the wand, she was standing next to Glinda now, who still wasn't daring to look at Elphaba, "but you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he never loved you and he never will, he loves me!" With that, Glinda spun around and slapped Elphaba on the cheek. Elphaba was silent for a moment, then she laughed and smirked.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes I do." said Glinda, surprising herself at how good that felt.

"Good," Elphaba reached out and slapped Glinda, she whirled back, "So do I!" Glinda turned to face Elphaba. They charged at each other. Glinda took Elphaba's hat and started hitting her with it. Elphaba took Glinda's wand and began hitting her with that. Then the Gale Force charged through. Three of them grabbed Elphaba and one pulled Glinda back.

"Wait, let me go!" said Elphaba, struggling against the men.

"Sorry we're late Miss Glinda." said the guard who was holding Glinda he quickly let her go.

"Late?" asked Elphaba, "You mean this was planned? Glinda, I can't believe you, my best friend, would sink this low, to use my sister's death, as a trap to capture me!"

"No, Elphaba, it wasn't like that!" Glinda cried, running to Elphaba, but the Gale Force stepped in front of her.

"I wouldn't get to close Miss Glinda, she's dangerous, the Wicked Witch of the West." said the guard standing in front of her.

"Oh, she won't hurt me." said Glinda, trying to shove her way past him, but he just shadowed her steps and wouldn't let her by, "Oh, for Oz sakes, I am Glinda the Good and I command you to let me by!" she ordered, hitting the guard with her wand. But the guard still didn't move.

"C'mon, let's take her to the Wizard, and keep a very close eye on her, last time she escaped, the Wizard was furious," said the leader, "So, bind her and gag her, and make sure she doesn't have that old book, then she's helpless." The guards holding Elphaba quickly pulled rope out of their pockets and bound her hands, but he couldn't find anything to gag her with so he just shrugged and clamped his hand over her mouth. The leader walked over and stood in front of Elphaba, he grabbed her face and forced her to look up at him. He held her face in his hand, the man holding his hand over his mouth let go, deciding she wasn't going to do anything.

"Despite the green," he smirked, "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" he said. The other guards all leaned over to look at Elphaba, who was glaring at the leader, "Especially when she's angry." he added, smiling. The other guards studied Elphaba's face and they grinned. She was pretty, she was beautiful, the green was just a minor set-back. After studying her face, their eyes wandered down, one or two of them whistled. She pulled her face away and the guard slapped her hard, she would have fallen if it weren't for the guards holding her.

"Stop that!" cried Glinda, trying once again to pass the guard blocking her.

"Why? She's the Wicked Witch, she's the enemy." said one of the guards.

"No she's not." said Glinda softly, finally she managed to pass the guard when he wasn't looking, she quickly went to Elphaba's side.

"Please, let her go!" she cried.

"Glinda," Elphaba said in a low voice, only Glinda could hear, "Don't. If they know you're my friend, Oz will turn on you! You are Glinda the _Good_! Remember that!"

"No! Elphaba, I won't let them take you!" said Glinda, "I don't care if Oz turns against me!"

"Well I do!" said Elphaba.

"What? Why?" asked Glinda.

"Glinda, I wish you every happiness, but I don't want you to have to live my life." said Elphaba.

"But Elphie!" cried Glinda.

"No, just don't." said Elphaba, "Oz needs you, they need Glinda the Good." Elphaba sounded desperate.

"But what about what I need?" asked Glinda, "Elphie, I need you! I need my best friend, I need Fiyero, I need—I need..." Glinda broke off as tears streamed down her face.

"Glinda, I promise I won't die or anything." said Elphaba.

"How can you promise me that?" asked Glinda. Elphaba didn't answer, the guards pulled her arms and forced her to walk forward, their rifles were positioned at her and they prodded her with them to make her move faster. Glinda watched in horror as her best friend was taken away, while she stood uselessly on that damned yellow brick road.

Fiyero was pacing through the small cottage, it had been hours, and Elphaba still wasn't back. If he was worried before, he didn't know what he was now, he felt useless, and needed to find Elphaba, he had the odd feeling that something terrible had happened. He stopped pacing for a moment and sat down, thinking. He was thinking so hard he didn't notice when a certain monkey with wings appeared at the window. He jumped nearly 10 feet in the air when he was startled by the tapping on the window. He stared at the creature, taken aback. Then he noticed a green bottle hanging from the monkey's jacket. He remembered it as Elphaba's. He jumped to the window and opened it, the monkey flew in.

"You are Master Fiyero?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." said Fiyero, confused.

"I am Chistery, I am faithful and loyal to Miss Elphaba." he explained, "I have been with her for two years, when she freed me from the Wizard. She sent me out yesterday to find ways into the palace without being noticed, but I was caught, and just escaped, only to find Miss Elphaba being dragged away by the Gale Force after being captured when she was saying goodbye to Nessa, her sister. She was also speaking to Glinda, who she tells me is her best friend. She's spoken of you many times, and I overheard Miss Glinda speaking of how you had come with Miss Elphaba, and left her, so I figured you must be here." said the monkey. Fiyero stared at him, horror evident in his face, he fell to his knees.

"Those monster have Elphaba?" asked Fiyero, his voice shook.

"Unfortunately, it was some sort of trap, using Nessa's death." said the monkey.

"And Glinda was a part of this?!" asked Fiyero looking up at the monkey.

"Well she _said_ she wasn't..." said Chistery, who had his own opinions on Glinda the Good.

"Where is Elphaba?" asked Fiyero, urgently and desperately. He couldn't believe this, he knew he should have gone with her, but she didn't want him in any danger. Fiyero felt terrible, once again. His Elphaba was now being dragged away by sadistic monsters to the wicked Wizard and all the while he was sitting in a cottage chatting with a monkey!

"I recognized the forest as the Upland forest, right next to the Emerald City." said Chistery.

"Damn!" said Fiyero, "That's so far away! Where's the damn broom when I need it!" Fiyero slammed his fist against the wall.

"Chistery can take you." Chistery said dutifully.

"You can?!" asked Fiyero, looking at Chistery, his size was larger than her expected, so Fiyero thought the monkey could handle his weight.

"Yes, but Chistery not so fast as broom, Miss Elphaba will already be in palace by the time Chistery makes it to her." said Chistery shaking his head.

"It's better than traveling by foot or horse for a week." said Fiyero grimly, "C'mon, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Fiyero followed Chistery outside.

"So, um, how are we going to do this?" asked Fiyero. Before he could say anything else, the monkey grabbed Fiyero by his arms and they were in the air.

"A little warning might have been nice!" Fiyero called up to the monkey. The monkey made an odd sort of chuckle from the back of his throat, or what ever it is monkey's do. Flying on the broom was much more comfortable, but Fiyero figured he go much farther than discomfort to save Elphaba, as he flew through the night sky.

Glinda was aghast and sobbing, sitting against a tree in the woods. She couldn't bring herself to move and return to the Palace, she couldn't even find the strength to summon her bubble. She was just too despaired. Elphaba was gone now, and she knew what the awful Gale Force would do to her. Fiyero was gone, but at least Glinda knew he wasn't in terrible danger. She sat there crying and thinking hard on what to do. For the time being, all she could do was cry, then a shadow cast over her.

"Glinda?" she heard the voice and knew it well, she loved that voice and everything about it.

"Fi-fiyero?" she asked, looking up, wiping a few tears away.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" asked Fiyero, bending down so that he was crouched next to where Glinda was sitting.

"Elphie, those terrible Gale Force guards came and took Elphie!" Glinda sobbed, a fresh leak of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, _that_." said Fiyero, "I know, I was just on my way to help her. Chistery was giving me a lift, but he got tired, and I really need to be going..." Fiyero trailed off as his thoughts lingered to Elphaba. Glinda didn't think to ask who Chistery was.

"Fiyero, you are one man, how can you fight off 10 guards?" asked Glinda, "Besides, they took her away hours ago, she's probably already at the Palace." said Glinda, looking down. Fiyero sat down beside Glinda, his face in his hands.

"Oh Elphaba!" he murmured, then he looked up, "Glinda, I have to get to her. I don't care if they lock me up in a cell or anything, I have to get to her!" said Fiyero.

"And what good will that do anyone?!" Glinda snapped, drying a few more tears from her cheeks.

"Glinda, I have to go." said Fiyero, standing up, "I'm sorry." Chistery appeared out of the shadows and pulled Fiyero into the sky and he was gone. Glinda watched him go, and then she stood up. It was time to pull herself to together and get back to the Palace, she was after-all, Glinda the Good, perhaps she could help Elphaba, no matter how wicked she was assumed to be. She quickly summoned her bubble and was off, just a small pink bubble in the dark sky.

Elphaba was dragged into the long, tall, magnificent throne room of the Wizard. The guards pushed her through the tall emerald doors roughly, chuckling when she stumbled forward. There was a long green and gold carpet leading to the throne. The Wizard sat with his back to her. Madame Morrible was standing next to the Wizard, a hand perched on his throne, as she smiled wickedly at Elphaba.

"Your Oz, we've captured her," said one of the guards, "The Wicked Witch of the West!" The Wizard pressed a button on his throne, and the chair rotated on its platform to face Elphaba.

"Lovely." he said. Elphaba glared at him with such hate, you could reach out and touch it if it wasn't but a feeling. Elphaba couldn't say anything, because she had a hand clamped over her mouth, and she could hardly move with two guards holding her like that. Madame Morrible smirked as she looked at Elphaba.

"What a pleasure to see you my _dear_ student." said Morrible, "My, you don't look so well." Morrible tutted and continued to grin triumphantly.

"You may release her." said the Wizard with a dismissive wave of his hand. The guards reluctantly stepped back. Elphaba breathed in deeply, the fresh air filling her lungs, having a hand over her mouth for hours didn't always provide one with a very fresh supply of air.

"You can undo her binds too." said the Wizard, noting Elphaba's hands bound behind her back.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the guards, stepping over with a knife.

"How many times must I tell you?! She's not powerful, she's nothing without the stupid book but a 19 year old _girl_." said the Wizard. The guards shrugged and continued to cut Elphaba's binds. Elphaba rubbed her wrists where the rope had dug into her flesh. She remained silent as everyone stared at her while she glared at the Wizard and Morrible. The Wizard slowly got up from his throne and walked slowly towards Elphaba, as if to prolong the moment, and make her fear him. But she kept her glared fearless and he soon grew tired and quickened his pace. Madame Morrible followed behind, her mouth twitching as if she was trying not to start cackling. Finally, the Wizard was standing in front of Elphaba, who stood tall, but still had to look up to see his face, but she didn't look at him, and she kept her face down.

"My dear Elphaba, such a pleasure to see you." said the Wizard. Elphaba remained silent. He slapped her hard across the face. Elphaba slapped him back.

"Fine, if you refuse to keep your temper, I'll just have the guards hold you again." said the Wizard; he snapped his fingers and the guards came rushing back. Two gripped Elphaba's arm, making it almost impossible to move.

"Back to where I was." said the Wizard, "You have something I want."

"What's that?" Elphaba asked coldly, still not looking at the Wizard; she already knew what he wanted.

"You don't have to play dumb dear Elphaba," said the Wizard with a sigh, "The _Grimmerie_, I want the book of spells."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Elphaba, but she had no hope in convincing him, she knew this, but she continued to play dumb anyway.

"Elphaba, there's no use lying to me," said the Wizard, his voice strained as he forced his patience, "I know you have the book, just tell me where it is and I won't hurt you." Elphaba didn't say anything; she knew the Wizard would hurt her anyway. The Wizard was beginning to lose patience, "Elphaba, where is the damn book?!" he yelled. Elphaba remained silent. He grabbed her face and forced her to look up at him. Elphaba struggled to get away, but the guards only tightened their hold on her. She did not like to look at the Wizard let alone let him touch her.

"Fine, let's say I know where the book is..." Elphaba began. The Wizard rolled his eyes, he already knew she had it, or at least knew its whereabouts.

"Continue." he said through his teeth.

"You can't read it anyway," said Elphaba, "It would be useless."

"Lacking the ability to read it doesn't concern me, there are others who will." he said as if that must have been obvious, he looked at Elphaba pointedly. Her eyes widened, then narrowed again into a glare.

"I will NOT read spells for you and destroy Oz, or what's left of it. You are a wicked, powerless Wizard, and I am not such a fool." Elphaba spat. The Wizard slapped her harder than before and kicked her in the stomach. Elphaba remained silent, but he could see in her eyes that it hurt.

"We'll see about that." said the Wizard, "In the end, if I can't get you to read for me, there are others who can and will." Elphaba looked at Madame Morrible, the only other person she knew of with magical powers.

"You mean that old fish?" Elphaba asked, nodding towards Madame Morrible. Morrible's wicked smile faded and turned into a snarl.

"Watch your tongue!" she snarled.

"She can't read but one or two spells in that book, she's as useless as you." Elphaba scoffed.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of her," said the Wizard, "I was thinking of a very _good_ person, it's practically part of her name."

"Glinda would never." said Elphaba.

"Perhaps _Glinda_ wouldn't, but I think Glinda the _Good_ might. She has a public figure to withhold, and right now, she is the Wizard's..._personal_ sorceress." said the Wizard evilly, "She'll do what I'll tell her."

"She won't." Elphaba promised through her teeth.

"Ah, but she will," said the Wizard, "What makes you hold such faith in her? You did, after-all, run off with her fiancé if I am not mistaken. She must not be on such good terms with you right now. In fact, who knows what she'd do, I hear she's quite distressed." the Wizard faked concern for Glinda, like he faked everything else. His eyes were glistening as he watched Elphaba's eye go far away as she thought about what he'd just said. The Wizard smiled satisfied. Elphaba snapped out of it, returning to the present.

"She won't." Elphaba said again more defiantly.

"Believe whatever you wish." growled the Wizard, "I don't care, just tell me where the book is!"

"No!" Elphaba yelled, she was getting tired of this, "How many times do I have to say it for it to get through your thick head? NO." The Wizard's eyes filled with fury as he grabbed her out of the guards clutches and slammed her against the wall; his hand was around her neck, and his other on her shoulder, forcing her into the wall. Elphaba chocked and struggled against his hold.

"WHERE-IS-IT?!" yelled the Wizard, punctuating each word fiercely, pulling her back, just to slam her into the wall again. Elphaba's head hit the wall hard and she couldn't speak as the ringing in her head grew louder and the pain became unbearable.

"I'm not--" Elphaba was cut off as the Wizard slapped her again and threw her against the stone wall.

"Tell me if you want to live!" yelled the Wizard.

"You won't kill me, I'm the only one who knows where it is." Elphaba managed to say as she rested against the wall, gasping for breath.

"I'll kill whoever I want!" yelled the Wizard, but he knew she was right, the Wizard wouldn't kill Elphaba, he knew she was the only one who knew where the book was.

"No me." said Elphaba, as if to egg him on.

"Then I'll make your life a living hell." growled the Wizard, standing over her, as she leaned against the wall to stand up, "Shall we see if your blood is as green as your skin?" he asked. He held his hand out, and a guard gave him a whip. Elphaba stared at it, but didn't let the fear show. The Wizard smiled wickedly, "Now are you going to tell me?" Elphaba didn't answer, so her pulled her up by her neck and thrust her hard against the wall.

"Someone hold her down." he said. Two guards rushed over, pinning Elphaba to the wall. Elphaba bit her lip as the Wizard's whip ripped through her flesh, she could feel the blood running down her spine.

"My look it's red? Is there anything else normal about you?!" asked the Wizard, pulling his arm back to whip her again. The second blow was harder, but Elphaba still didn't scream, she was determined not to. As the pain roared through her, she could hear Madame Morrible's cackle in the background, and the Wizard's threats. Elphaba remained silent as the Wizard shouted for her to scream and show how much it hurt as he whipped again and again, but Elphaba would not give in. Elphaba closed her eyes as she waited for the Wizard's blow to course through her body, but she didn't feel it, suddenly the Wizard was standing right next to her.

"Tell me." he said menacingly. Elphaba shook her head, the Wizard slapped her, "I can keep at this all night if I have to." he threatened. Elphaba didn't say anything.

"I'll see what I can get out of you tomorrow." he said, "Take her to the dungeons." he said to the guards. The guards nodded and pulled Elphaba back from the wall and marched her down to the dungeons, throwing her in the cell so that she would fall. Elphaba fell, hard, but she didn't even try to get back up, she was too exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiyero landed gently on the roof of the Palace, crouching down in the shadows so that the guards posted outside wouldn't see him. Chistery chirped and took off again. Fiyero thanked him for the lift as he edged his way along the roof, looking for a window he could climb through. Fiyero found a large window, he peered inside, making sure the room was empty, then he crashed in after trying the window, to find it was locked. He stumbled in through the window, sending glass shards flying through the air. Just as he stood up, he heard the door open. Before Fiyero had a chance to do anything, a guard walked in.

"Captain Fiyero?" asked the guard. Fiyero thanked the unnamed god that this particular guard didn't know that he'd been sentenced a traitor.

"Yes, it's me." said Fiyero, "Tell me, have any prisoners been brought in lately?" He tried to sound casual.

"Oh yes." said the young guard, fairly new to the job, "They've captured the Wicked Witch! She's here and they managed to get her into the dungeons!"

"Which cell is she in?" asked Fiyero.

"I think it's 378." said the guard, "Why?"

"I've got to go...question her." Fiyero lied and walked past the guard to the door. Fiyero ran through the grand hallways, dodging through the shadows and constantly checking behind his back. He reached the dungeons and quickly began running to the farthest end in where the was a cell past all of the others. He saw a two guards there, before they knew what was coming, Fiyero had hit them both with a crowbar and they were out. Fiyero through the crow bar aside as he grabbed the keys out of the guards pockets then continued to run to cell 378. When he reached the cell he saw a figure laying on the floor through the bars, she was bloodied and bruised and unconscious. Fiyero gasped as he caught sight of Elphaba. He quickly unlocked the cell and ran to her side. He turned her over so that he could see her face which was bruised and bloodied.

"Elphaba." he whispered, "Fae."

Upon hearing his voice, Elphaba forced her eye to open, she looked at Fiyero, not believing he was truly there. Her first thought was to kiss him, then she remembered where she was when the pain came back to her. If she was still in the dungeon, then Fiyero was there too, and that meant he was in terrible danger.

"Fiyero!" she gasped as it all rushed back to her, "You must go! They will hurt you!"

"Hurt me?" asked Fiyero, looking at Elphaba, "I don't care what they do to me! Look at what they've done to you!" He cried, his eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at Elphaba. Scars crossed across her back, and the blood ran down to the floor. Her dress was ripped where she had been whipped and the bruises seemed to be growing by the second. He hated to see her like this, he wanted to kill the Gale Force who had harmed her and the Wizard too.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba pleaded, "Please, go!"the desperation in her voice and pain in her eyes was breaking Fiyero's heart and he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"No Elphaba! I'm not leaving without you!" he cried. Suddenly her heard Elphaba gasp and look at something behind him in horror. Fiyero turned and then was pulled back away from Elphaba.

"Captain Fiyero!" cried the guard sarcastically, "Or I suppose you've been demoted." He kicked Fiyero hard, Fiyero keeled over clutching his stomach as the guard threw him into a cell next to Elphaba's. Fiyero crawled to the side of the cell, clutching his stomach and reached for Elphaba through the bars.

"No let him go!" Elphaba pleaded.

"Sorry honey, I can't do that." said the guard, giving her a fake sympathetic look. Elphaba glared at him as the guard marched back out to guard the door outside of their cells. Elphaba crawled over to Fiyero, she couldn't find the strength to walk. He grabbed her hand through the bars and kissed it tenderly.

"Fiyero, you shouldn't have come." said Elphaba. Fiyero reached his other hand through the bars to stroke her face, holding it in his hands. That face was the world to him and he didn't want to ever let it go.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her bloody body.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said but she flinched as Fiyero stroked a bruised part of her face.

"No you're not, you must be in agony." he said, stroking her face more gently.

"Fiyero, I'm fine, really." she said again, but Fiyero didn't believe her and she seemed to know he wouldn't, "Fiyero, are _you_ okay?" she asked, reaching her hand through the bars to stroke his face.

"I'm better than you are." he said, grimacing as he caught another glance of the blood still dripping from her back, "Elphaba, you're still bleeding."

"It'll stop in a bit, don't worry." she said.

"Oh Elphaba, how can I not?" he asked, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers trace his face lightly, he breathed in deeply her touch always made him feel like he was inches away from heaven while in Oz. Suddenly, he felt her hand leave his face and he opened her eyes, she had lain down and fallen asleep. Fiyero watched her sleep for a while, wishing the stupid bars weren't there and he could gather her in her arms and kiss her and hold her and never let go.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, there you are Glinda, I've been looking for you." said the Wizard as Glinda's came to a stop in front of him as she descended in her bubble.

"Yes? Well here I am." she snapped, not really meaning to.

"I've got wonderful news for you," said the Wizard, knowing Glinda wouldn't think the news was wonderful at all, "We've caught the Wicked Witch!"

"I've heard." Glinda said coldly.

"And the guards just told me that Fiyero came after her, and now he's locked up too." said the Wizard, watching Glinda carefully.

"Wonderful." said Glinda bitterly and sarcastically.

"Oh, Glinda dear, are you still heartbroken over him?" asked the Wizard, resting his hand on her shoulder as if he really cared.

"No." said Glinda, eyeing his hand with disgust.

"Glinda, I understand that you and Elphaba were once friends, are you still?" asked the Wizard.

"No, she's a...Wicked Witch now." Glinda's words were strained because they weren't the truth.

"Ah, I see." said the Wizard, "We'll see about that." Glinda stared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said.

"You'll see." and the Wizard and he walked way, chuckling evilly under his breath. Glinda stared after him, what was he speaking of?

When Elphaba woke the next day, she looked to the side to see Fiyero laying beside her in the neighboring cell, staring up at the ceiling. When he heard her stir, he looked over.

"Elphaba." he said, turning on his side so he was facing her, "Sleep well?" he asked, even though the question sounded more like mockery than concern given the situation, but his tone made it concerning.

"For cold concrete, I slept alright, you?" she said, trying to make things light, she didn't want Fiyero worrying more than he already was.

"I probably slept better than you, considering what they did to you." said Fiyero, his gaze trained on the scars across her back. Then he put his face in his hands, "Oh Elphaba, I'm so sorry..." Elphaba felt a wave of quilt rush through her, so now he wanted to blame himself? And be miserable in the process? She couldn't have that.

"Fiyero, this isn't your fault." said Elphaba, "This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have let you come with me in the first place. You should've stayed with Glinda, lived a happy life and been rid of me."

"Elphaba, how can you say that?" said Fiyero, "How can you believe that? I'd much rather be with you, fugitives none the less than live a pampered, luxury, palace life with Glinda." Fiyero reached for her hand through the bars. She let him take her hand as she remained in deep thought.

"Elphaba." said Fiyero after a long silence. She had laid her head against the bars; she brought it up to look at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"I love you." said Fiyero. The words were small. The sentence simple, and yet, it sounded so huge. Elphaba looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes, only they could unlock the others soul and see through the eyes to the center of one another's heart.

"Your eyes are lovely." said Fiyero, "Sparkling and full of beauty."

"At least they aren't green." said Elphaba, blushing slightly.

"I rather like green." said Fiyero, smiling at her. She smiled back. There was a blissful silence, when Elphaba and Fiyero could just gaze at each other, but it was soon broken by the shuffling of guards rounding the corner.

"You," the leader pointed at Elphaba, "The Wizard wants to see you."

Elphaba glared at him, but didn't make a move to move, nor did she say anything. The leader had five other guards behind him. One of them gasped when he saw her.

"Yes, I'm green." she rolled her eyes. The guard was about in his late twenties or early thirties shook his head.

"No, you're just so young." he said sorrowfully. Elphaba looked at him suspiciously before the leader unlocked the cell door and walked in.

"What? Aren't you scared of the Wicked Witch of the West?" Elphaba mocked him sarcastically.

"You're just a useless school girl. A caricature of a witch." he snarled, grabbing her arm and dragging her up. She winced at the pain. The youngest guard (the one who'd commented on her age oddly) looked away.

"Let go of her!" Fiyero yelled.

"Make me." said the guard, tightening his grip. Fiyero growled, he couldn't do anything. "Didn't think so." the guards smirked, dragging Elphaba out of the cell.

Fiyero paced through his cell, it'd been an hour and Elphaba wasn't back yet. He'd heard the Wizard's shouts and Morrible's cackles, but he hadn't heard a word from Elphaba. Finally, he heard the shuffled of feet coming towards him from around the corner. They dragged in Elphaba, newly bloodied and bruised, and flung her into the cell. Fiyero felt tears spring to his eyes. He rushed to Elphaba's side and grabbed her hands through the bars.

"Elphaba, what happened?" he asked softly, "What does the Wizard want?"

"He wants to Grimmerie." said Elphaba, "But I'm not letting him have it."

"Oh Fae." Fiyero sighed. The youngest guard gave Elphaba a sympathetic look, almost a sad look and trudged out after the other guards.

This pattern continued for two more weeks, Elphaba returned from each visit, a bloodied mess. Fiyero had never heard her scream and she was always so quiet now. On the fifteenth day, he couldn't take it anymore, his heart wouldn't let him. When the usual group of guards came by, Fiyero begged them not to take her.

"Please, not today, not any day for that matter!" Fiyero pleaded, "She's had no time to heal, you could kill her!"

"That's not my problem." said the leader. He glanced at Elphaba, who was still sleeping on the floor, blood flowing freely from a scar on her face from yesterday.

"Please, she's only a 19, have mercy!" Fiyero begged. The youngest guard (the most humane), Fiyero had come to know by the name of Jerome.

"Perhaps, um...we should take his words into consideration." Jerome muttered, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"What's that?" asked the leader.

"Well, she is only a child and she's not had any time to heal--" Jerome began, before he was cut off by the leader.

"You shut the hell up, orders are orders, now go wake her up and let's get this over with." the leader growled, shoving the keys to Jerome. He took the keys, a disappointed look on his face.

"Please don't do this!" Fiyero cried, "She's not wicked or evil or whatever you call her!" The guards ignored him. Jerome gave him a sad look as he unlocked the cell. He stepped in and bent down and shook Elphaba's shoulder gently.

"Elphaba, wake up." he said quietly. She stirred, but didn't wake.

"C'mon Elphaba," said Jerome.

"For the love of Oz speed it up!" said the leader, walking in and kicking Elphaba in the ribs. Fiyero flinched. Elphaba groaned and stood up.

"I'm awake." she hissed. The guard gruffly took her arms and bound them behind her back, like he did each day.

"No! Please don't take her!" cried Fiyero, banging on the cursed bars. The guards ignored him as they led Elphaba away. She looked back at him sadly before she was forced out.

Fiyero was pacing around in his cell. It'd been an hour, and Elphaba wasn't back, usually the Wizard made it brief, perhaps ten minutes, but today it'd been longer. Suddenly a blood-curling scream jerked him out of his thoughts. It was Elphaba's scream. It was loud and filled with agony beyond words. He heard her scream many more times and the Wizard's maniacal laugh. Fiyero cried out.

"Elphaba!" he yelled. It was breaking his heart, he sank down to the floor and tried to block out her painful screams. _What is he doing to her?!_


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba was taken to the throne room as usual. She knew what was going to happen, the Wizard would try to torture information of the Grimmerie's whereabouts to him, but she would never give in. The guards roughly shoved and prodded her into the throne room. The Wizard was already facing them when they entered.

"Elphaba," the Wizard began.

"Sadist." Elphaba addressed him. The Wizard chose to ignore this.

"I've been thinking," he pondered aloud, "None of my previous techniques have been working well. I ever so recently, Madame Morrible has told me of your....shall we say, resistance to water?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. The Wizard noticed, and he knew he'd hit home, "Well, I thought I'd like to test that out."

"Why do you want the Grimmerie so badly? You already have control of Oz, everything it takes to be happy, everything that would make a normal person content! You have to add destruction and magic to this as well?!" Elphaba said.

"You will give me the Grimmerie in the end." he said grimly. Then he picked up a glass of water. Elphaba eyed it, it wasn't enough to hurt her too bad, but it would definitely hurt, beyond the whip. He slowly poured the water down her neck. He grinned as he watched her face twist in pain and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"More you say?" he asked sweetly. He grabbed an entire pale of water and threw it at her. Elphaba's vision was coming in and out. She couldn't help it this time, she screamed in agony, it hurt beyond words. The guards stared, they'd never heard he scream before, she was always so controlled about not showing pain, they couldn't imagine what she was feeling now. Jerome felt the urge to run to her and push the Wizard aside, but he couldn't. She fell to the floor, her legs no longer able to support her. The Wizard laughed, he hadn't heard he scream yet, it was satisfying. He wantd to hear it again. He grabbed a rag and soaked it in water and approached her. She eyed it with fear. He slowly pressed the rag onto the side of her face, pressing the moisture deep into her skin. She screamed again, long and in obvious agony. The Wizard laughed.

"Now, where is it?!" he shouted.

"I'm not...telling you!" Elphaba was able to gasp. The Wizard pulled the rag back, the skin was red and burned and it began to bleed.

"Tell me, or I'll do it again!" he yelled, putting a foot on her side. She lay beneath his foot and dominating self.

"I'm not telling you." Elphaba glared at him.

"Fine, your decision." the Wizard glared at her as he picked up another pail of water her poured the entire thing on her. She screamed and began writhing under him. He removed his foot as she writhed and screamed.

"How about now Elphaba? Will you tell me now?!" The Wizard shouted menacingly over her screams. Elphaba couldn't answer as the pain took her over. The Wizard soaked another rag and pressed it to her face again. She screamed louder.

"Stop! Please, stop!" she begged. The Wizard grinned, he hadn't thought it would hurt that much. Elphaba was someone of dignity, and now she was begging for him to stop, screaming in pain and writhing on the floor in front of him. The other guards watched from the sidelines, incredulous looks on their faces. Jerome was glaring at the Wizard. His eyes filled with tears that he wouldn't let fall as he watched Elphaba's pain.

"You want me to stop?" yelled the Wizard, "Then tell me where the damn book is!"

"NO!" Elphaba screamed as the Wizard pressed the soaked rag deeper into Elphaba flesh. The Wizard was at his last straw, he grabbed the final pain of water and flung it on Elphaba's entire body. She shook violently as her blood-curling scream echoed throughout the walls of the large throne room. She was writhing again, screaming and shaking. Suddenly she stopped and there was a meaningful silence. Elphaba lay on the floor, looking dead, but everyone could hear her ragged breaths. She had gone unconscious from the pain.

"Someone take her back to the dungeon." the Wizard ordered immediately, "Don't try waking her up, she'll be unconscious for at least three days." All of the guards made a move towards Elphaba, but Jerome sprinted forwards toward her. He picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms. He quickly began to walk out of the room. The other guards followed behind as the leader went ahead of him to lead the way to the dungeons. She was feather light, barely weighed more than air itself. He looked at her thin figure, her beautiful young face and a deep emotional pain hit him full on. He gazed at her as he trudged back down to her cell. He walked in quietly, never once letting his eyes stray from Elphaba. Fiyero shot up.

"What did you do to her?!!" Fiyero shouted, flinging himself out at the bars, trying to reach Elphaba, "You sick sadistic monsters!"

"It wasn't us!" said Jerome, he would never do this to her.

"You watched," Fiyero shouted, "And did nothing!" Jerome looked down guiltily, that was true.

"Please, put her in here with me." said Fiyero, softly, begging. Jerome looked at the leader for permission.

"Sorry, we can't." said the leader.

"Please!" Fiyero shouted, his eyes were glued to Elphaba. The guards ignored him as he unlocked Elphaba's cell for Jerome. He walked in and gently laid Elphaba down on the cold ground, close to the bars so that Fiyero could be close to her. He walked out, after brushing her hair away from her beautiful face. The gale force trudged out, not sure how they should be feeling about the entire incident, Elphaba's screams echoed in their memories forever now.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiyero took hold of Elphaba's hand gently through the bars, and he stared at her. He soon noticed she was soaking wet. His eyes widened, _the Wizard had used water?!_ He looked at her face. She turned her head to the side in her unconsciousness so that she faced him and he gasped. Before, when she faced the other way, he couldn't see one side of her face, now he could see the other side as well. The entire right side of her face was burned and bleeding. Blood ran down her face and the burns looked terrible. He then noticed how a lot of her was burned. Her arms were burned and bleeding and she would obviously be in a lot of pain when she woke up...whenever that would be.

"Oh Elphaba." Fiyero murmured, a tear streaked down his face, he didn't bother to wipe it away.

****************

Glinda sat in her grand room in the palace, sipping tea with a guest, an old friend from college. She was just about to take another sip when she heard a terrible scream. A loud, piercing, agony filled scream. It sounded oddly familiar in a sick twisted terrible way. Suddenly, she had a flashback.

_"Galinda, hurry up before the rain starts!" said Elphaba loudly as she rushed from the café. Galinda pouted and slammed her cup of coffee down; she never really understood why Elphaba hated rain so much. _

_"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses!" Galinda called back as she picked up her pink purse. Elphaba began to leave without her, glancing worriedly up at the dark rolling clouds. _

_"Elphie! Wait!" Galinda called after her as she ran after her friend. They were almost to the dorms when a loud crack of thunder sounded and rain began to pour down in massive amounts. Elphaba screamed loud and terribly. _

_"Elphie! What's the matter? It's just rain!" Galinda cried as she watched her friend fall to the ground, writhing in pain. Elphaba screamed again and it was then that Galinda noticed what the water was doing to her. Galinda began to panic as her friend zoomed into unconsciousness and the red blotches on her skin multiplied with every drop of rain. As if by luck, Fiyero appeared and ran towards them. He picked Elphaba up and ran to the infirmary. Galinda tottered behind in her heels, sobbing in panic._

"NO!" Glinda shouted as her flashback ended, "If you'll excuse me," she said hurriedly to her guest as she ran out of the room, heading for the throne room where the screams were coming from. Shen entered later, to find the room empty except for the Wizard.

"Where is she?" she cried frantically. The wizard looked up at her.

"Oh you mean our torture toy? In the dungeons." said the Wizard, and evil smile on his twisted face. Glinda quickly gathered up her skirt and fled the room, heading for the dungeons. When she got down there, she saw a group of soldiers exiting from a door at the end of the hall, where the isolated cells were. She knew that this must be where Elphaba was. She pushed past them, ignoring their comments and pulling free when they tried to stop her. She ran in and nearly fainted at the sight of her best friend, bloody, frail and unconscious.

"Oh Oz." Glinda put a hand to her heart and crumpled to the ground, shaking.

"Glinda?" asked Fiyero. She looked up, finally registering his presence.

"Oh Fiyero! This is all my fault!" she wailed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fiyero.

"I—I was the one who sent the order out to trick Elphaba into a trap. When her sister was crushed by that house, I was the one who set up that trap Fiyero!" Glinda sobbed. Fiyero stared at her incredulously. When the monkey had told him this, he hadn't believed him, not Glinda, Elphaba's best friend, she wouldn't do that. But straight from Glinda's mouth...he couldn't believe it. His eyes darkened as he glared at Glinda.

"Get out." he said darkly.

"What?" said Glinda.

"Get out!" Fiyero yelled, his anger going unchecked. Glinda quickly stepped away and fled from the dungeons. She couldn't bear the sight of Elphie, and Fiyero...he looked so angry, he _hated_ her, and the guilt. Being in there made her feel 10 times guiltier. She ran back to her room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her guest sat stunned and Glinda quickly ordered them away. They gratefully left the tea table and left Glinda. She went to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, she sensed another presence and she turned around to see the wizard standing in the door way, with a mocking look on his face.

"I take it you had a nice visit with our prisoners?" he said.

"How—how long has she been here?" asked Glinda.

"Perhaps two weeks maybe." the Wizard said. Glinda burst into fresh tears.

"You know. I had a chat with her just the other day. About you actually. She holds such loyalty in you Glinda, after everything you've done to her." he said. Glinda felt her heart shatter and guilt overcome her.

"Now, unless you want her to keep suffering and enduring torture, you're going to tell me how to get the Grimmerie from her." said the Wizard. Glinda was torn. She knew what would make Elphaba break, give up the Grimmerie, but could she actually tell the Wizard. She couldn't have Elphaba going through anymore pain, but what she was about to do would hurt Elphaba anyway, perhaps not physically but it would to the job.

"You—You could use....Fiyero." Glinda finally choked out.

"Fiyero?" said the Wizard, "Lovely." and he walked away, but he stopped in the doorway, "And you'll be expected to be there."

"What?!" Glinda cried, "You cannot expect me to just stand there and watch while you--"

"Actually I can, and if you don't show up, I'll hurt _both _of them." the Wizard growled, and then he left, leaving Glinda to sob into her pillow until she was dried out of tears. She felt so soulless; did she really just do that? It felt the same as when she'd used Nessa. She'd gotten Elphaba out of physical pain, but at a terrible cost.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Hey hey! Haven't written for this story for a long time. Ah well. This is kind of short, but the next chapter will most likely be longer. You have GreenBabiesRule to thank for this update! Anyhu, enjoy and please review!**

Galinda was standing next to the Wizard when Elphaba and Fiyero were brought in. Well, Elphaba couldn't exactly walk, so the younger guard, Jerome, was carrying her. Fiyero was staring at Elphaba, while glaring at the guard who was holding her. He glanced at the Wizard and then seemed to register Glinda standing there. His eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare, and he stepped closer to Elphaba, as though _Glinda_ was trying to harm her.

"Hello dear guests." said the Wizard jovially, "So nice of you to join me."

"Go to hell." Fiyero muttered.

"That's exactly where you'll be if you don't hold your tongue." said the Wizard, glaring at Fiyero. Fiyero glared right back.

"So, Elphaba," began the Wizard, looking at Elphaba's fragile body, pleased with her current state. Elphaba looked up wearily and the Wizard continued, "I have used the whip, I have struck you harder than I've ever hit someone, I've chocked you until you were nearly dead from lack of oxygen and I've used water to point of you begging for it to stop and screaming but nothing is working. So, I had a nice little chat with my good friend Glinda, you know Glinda right?....and she had a few ideas for me on how to get information out of you." Elphaba and Fiyero looked at Glinda. Glinda looked down immediately as tears bubbled into her eyes.

"And that is where you come in Fiyero." said the Wizard, "Elphaba seems to really go far to avoid pain to the one's she loves and cares for. Hmm, who knew someone like her was capable of love. Ha! Anyway, you are so convenient..." Elphaba's eyes flashed, and it was as though a sudden energy had suddenly filled her body. The Wizard smiled, pleased at Elphaba's reaction. He snapped his fingers and the guards brought Fiyero forward.

"Glinda how could you?!" Elphaba yelled, her eyes were glistening with hate...resentment, betrayal.

"It was the only way!" Glinda cried. Never had she ever thought Elphaba would look at her like that. That look was reserved for the Wizard, and now Elphaba was looking at Glinda like that....hate glistened in her brown eyes.

"Shut up!" Elphaba screamed at Glinda, "You monster!" Fiyero was glaring at Glinda darkly. He did not really view this as betrayal to himself, but as betrayal to Elphaba. How could Glinda have done this to her? He was taken to the wall where chains were fastened around his wrists and then the chains connected to the wall. The Wizard came forward and raised the whip that was still glistening with Elphaba's blood. Elphaba could feel fire flooding through her body and she closed her eyes as inhumane rage filled her body, beneath the rage there was betrayal, hurt, so many strong emotions. They burst from her and the Wizard was thrown backwards by an invisible force. The chains around Fiyero shattered to dust. The guards were shot back too, except the one who was holding her. She soon found she had enough energy from her burst of magic to stand and walk again. She leapt out of the guards arms and looked up in time to see her broom floating towards her through the window. She climbed onto it quickly, feeling her energy already beginning to drain from her, she needed to hurry before her energy that was running on one emotional outburst ran out. She quickly flew to Fiyero and he climbed on hurriedly. She was about to fly out, when she turned to look at Glinda.

"Summon your damn bubble and come with us!" she yelled.

"Are you _mad_?!" asked Fiyero, "You want her to come with us? She'll probably rat out where we are! She'll probably stab us in our sleep!"

"The Wizard might harm her here." said Elphaba, "We can't just leave her."

"Yes we could. Besides it's not like he'd lay a finger on his little trap setting pet anyway." Fiyero growled. Glinda quickly summoned her bubble and followed behind them, tears stinging at her already swollen eyes. Just as the trio had flown out of the window, out of sight and out of the Wizard's clutches, the guards and Wizard began to right themselves, getting to their feet after getting over shock.

"DAMN!" the Wizard yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, "You bloody fools!"

*********************

Fiyero spent the whole ride on Elphaba's broom looking behind him at Glinda. He only turned back to Elphaba when he felt her go limp in his arms.

"Elphaba?" asked Fiyero anxiously, there was no reply. Fiyero quickly took hold of the broom and began to steer it towards the ground, luckily, they were right over Kiamo Ko and he landed on the roof of one of the astronomy towers. He dismounted quickly and held Elphaba in his arms securely, taking her inside. Glinda landed shortly after, he bubble popped and she stood on the roof alone. She scooped up Elphie's broom and followed inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Fiyero rushed down the familiar halls, cradling Elphaba in his arms. He soon came to a door at the end of the hall. He kicked the door open and set Elphaba down on the bed. He dropped to his knees by her side and began to go through the usual procedure to check one's....state of health. He reached out to check her pulse, but jumped back when he felt how hot her skin was. It was like there was a fire in her, burning her up. Her breathing came in gasps that faltered more and more. Fiyero had never felt more helpless, he didn't know what to do! He was not medically trained; he'd never been faced with a situation such as this. Desperate tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

"I can help." the voice was soft and scared almost. Fiyero whirled around.

"Get out!" Fiyero shouted as he glared at Glinda. Glinda flinched as she saw the rage burning in Fiyero's clear blue eyes. His words came at her like flying daggers.

"Fiyero, I can help!" Glinda cried, taking two steps forward.

"I told you to get out, before you kill her!" Fiyero yelled, standing up.

"Do you want her to die?!" Glinda shrieked, "I told you, I can help!"

"You'll probably kill her, the way you killed Nessa!" Fiyero roared. The words went straight to Glinda's heart and they _hurt_.

"I didn't kill Nessa!" Glinda cried.

"You may not have directly killed her, but you're responsible, and you know it. Nessa was one of the few people Elphaba really cared about, she was the only family she had left!" Fiyero said, "Now leave, and don't come _near_ her!"

"Fiyero...." said Galinda calmly, lowering her voice to a more calm tone, "Fiyero if I don't perform this spell, Elphie's going to die." her words were dead serious and straight to the point, blunt and fact. They both flinched at the word 'die'. They were both frozen. Fiyero didn't know what to do. He did not trust Glinda, he never would, ever again, but it seemed Elphaba's chance of survival was thinning as the clock ticked. Glinda waited with baited breath for Fiyero to say something, anything. Her eyes flickered to Elphaba. She was unconscious and completely still, if Glinda hadn't heard her ragged, she would have thought Elphaba already dead. Fiyero turned to look at his love and realized Glinda was right. He hung his head.

"Fine." he said slowly. Then he looked back up at her, his eyes boring into hers, "But if you--"

"I won't." Glinda snapped. She rushed past Fiyero. There were only two spells that Glinda could do successfully and correctly. She could summon her bubble and she knew a healing spell. She didn't know all the specifics about the healing spell. She didn't know the span of injuries or sicknesses the healing spell covered. She could only hope this worked. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before beginning the chant. This spell was different from ones of the Grimmerie, this spell was from a student's advanced spell book. It was the only spell Morrible had actually taught her. The words were sweet, as though coated with honey that would make you feel wonderful. They rolled off her tongue, the words coming from memory. When she was finished, she opened her eyes. Elphaba's breathing had returned to normal and her skin was not so pale. But she still was ill. The spell was not as good as a Grimmerie spell would have been, but it was enough to keep her alive. The rest of her healing process would have to be done the traditional way. Glinda breathed a sigh of relief. Fiyero pushed past her and kneeled by Elphaba's side. He rested his hand on Elphaba's face and smiled, he could have started crying with joy.

"Her fever's almost gone. She's going to live!" said Fiyero. Glinda smiled, she wondered what would happen next. Perhaps Fiyero had forgiven her?.....

"This doesn't change anything." said Fiyero darkly after a while.

"Fiyero, I never meant for anything--" Glinda began.

"You're the reason she was captured and tortured in the first place." Fiyero said, his voice slowly rising. He stood up to face Glinda, "Do you know what they did to her? What _he_ did to her?"

"Yes." Glinda whispered. It was the wrong thing to say. Fiyero's eyes widened and he stared at Glinda.

"You _knew_?" Fiyero asked, "And you did nothing?!"

"No, Fiyero, that's not what I meant, I--" Glinda began. Even after saving Elphaba, Glinda still wasn't trusted, Fiyero would never forgive. Glinda could only hope Elphaba would forgive her, but she couldn't be sure...

"I don't care Glinda! Just get out of this room! Don't come _near_ Elphaba! The only reason I'm even letting you stay at Kiamo Ko is because Elphaba still cares about you! I don't know how she ever could, after _everything_ you've done to her, I guess she's just got a bigger heart than you or I could ever hope to have." Fiyero yelled, and pointed to the door. Glinda backed away slowly, and then she began to run. She heard the door shut behind her almost immediately once she was out of the door. Tears streamed down her face as she ran down the halls of Kiamo Ko. She went into the first open room she saw, which was what she assumed to be a guest bedroom. She fell onto the bed and cried until she had cried herself to sleep, exhausted from the healing spell.

***********

Fiyero closed the door as soon as Glinda was out. How could she? She was Glinda. He had dated her during Shiz, they'd been great friends. He, Glinda and Elphaba used to be the inseparable. What had happened? Had it all started when Elphaba became the Wicked Witch? Or was it when he'd run away with her? He buried his face in his hands and dragged them down, wishing he could rewind everything. He could stop Elphaba from going to the Wizard; he could...fix this nightmare! He didn't know when Elphaba would wake up, but he was guessing Glinda's spell wasn't the strongest, so it might be a while, he wouldn't be surprised if she stayed unconscious for days. He pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat there, holding her hands, stroking the soft skin with his thumb, until he too found himself drifitng off.

************

Glinda woke to the stiff feeling of dry tears on her face. She sniffled once more before sitting up. What would she do today? She wouldn't go to see Elphaba, Fiyero was probably guarding her, for the sole purpose that Glinda not come anywhere near her best friend. She felt dangerous, she felt as though everyone she loved was scared of her. Fiyero was scared of her that she'd hurt Elphaba or tell where they are. Elphaba....Glinda didn't know what Elphaba thought of her. One moment she was calling Glinda a monster and glaring at her with _real_ hate in her eyes, the next, she was concerned for Glinda's life and told her to come with them. Glinda suddenly had a terrible image in her head of a terrified Elphaba standing behind Fiyero almost timidly, staring at Glinda with scared, hurt eyes. Fiyero was standing protectively in front Elphaba, his eyes were fierce, but below the surface, he was afraid of her too. Glinda blinked and the image was gone, but it would be burned into her memory forever.

Glinda walked the halls of Kiamo Ko for nearly the whole day. She soon found a type of kitchen and fixed herself a small pancake. She was just putting it on a plate when Fiyero walked in. They both froze.

"I was just getting some....breakfast." said Glinda.

"I sure hope you didn't poison any of this food, because I'm making some breakfast for Elphaba." said Fiyero gruffly, brushing past Glinda. Glinda felt her heart deflate at his words. She looked down.

"Fiyero, you must know--" said Glinda.

"I'm not the one who deserves your explanations." said Fiyero, cutting her off.

"Is Elphaba awake?" asked Glinda.

"Yes." said Fiyero, "She's still very weak and can't walk and she can barely sit up, I'll have you know."

"Could I speak to her?" asked Glinda timidly.

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now." said Fiyero.

"She doesn't want to speak to me? Or you don't want her to speak to me?!" Glinda shrieked, losing her temper. She hated that Fiyero was keeping her from seeing her best friend.

"She doesn't want to speak to you." said Fiyero, not missing a beat or even flinching at her outburst. Glinda knew then that he was telling the truth.

"She doesn't want to speak to me?" Glinda asked softy. She was almost sure Elphaba would want to see her when she woke up.

"Can you give me a reason why she _would_ want to speak to you?" Fiyero asked, boiling some water for tea.

"I'm her best friend." Glinda whispered. Fiyero snorted. Glinda glared at him, "Well I am? Aren't I?!"

"You'll have to ask her." Fiyero said.

"But I can't! Because you're guarding her like I'm going to kill her at one glance!" Glinda shrieked.

"Who says you won't?!" Fiyero yelled, "She doesn't want to speak to you! I've told you already. I don't want you to speak to her and she doesn't want to see you, get it?!"

"Fiyero all those things I did, they were either on accident or I could do nothing else!" Glinda cried.

"When you set up that trap for her in Munchkinland?!" Fiyero challenged, "It was because you were jealous and mad at her wasn't it?"

"I--" Glinda faltered. Fiyero was right. The trap was set up because she had been mad at Elphaba for stealing Fiyero's heart.

"Exactly." Fiyero spat, "And she's mad at you, and not just over something petty, like she's not loved anymore. She's been betrayed by you, you've hurt her and she's angry, but she didn't just leave you to the Wizard to fend for yourself, she let you come with us, because no matter what you do to her, she will still care about you."

Glinda didn't know what to say. And Fiyero didn't expect her to say anything. He didn't want to hear her saying anything either.

*******************

Fiyero took the tea back to Elphaba. She was sitting up against the pillows reading a book. She looked up as the door opened. She smiled softly.

"Hey you." said Fiyero.

"Hi." said Elphaba, her voice weak. He sat down in his chair next to her and handed her the tea. She slowly took a sip and sighed, "This is good." she said.

"Thanks." said Fiyero.

"Is Glinda still here?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes." said Fiyero, "She wants to see you."

"I can't speak to her right now." said Elphaba, almost sounding guilty, "She's my best friend, I should be able to talk to her, but I can't. Not now."

"I understand." said Fiyero, "She'll understand...in time." he kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly. She took another sip of tea to hide her blush. Fiyero chuckled.

"Will you make sure Glinda is alright?" asked Elphaba. Fiyero hesitated and didn't answer. Elphaba sighed, "For me?"

"Yes." Fiyero said finally, "I don't think she's in any grave danger or anything though. There's plenty of food here and lots of extra bedrooms for her sleep in, what else could she possible need?"

"I don't know," said Elphaba, "But I heard her crying last night."

"Oh....that." said Fiyero.

"What happened?" asked Elphaba.

"Nothing." said Fiyero. Elphaba knew Fiyero wouldn't tell her, so she just sighed and looked away, out of the large window in the room.

"How long do you think it will take for him to find us?" she asked.

"He won't find us." said Fiyero, horrified at the thought.

"He could." said Elphaba, "Nothing ever seems to stop him from getting what he wants."


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: how long has it been? Who knows. Ok, this is a short chapter, and nothing big happens in it. I don't really know where to take this story, so I will probably drop it if something doesn't come to mind. If anyone has any ideas for me about where to take this please tell me! And thank you if you reviewed last time! Oh, and sorry in advance for grammatical errors or punctuation or typos etc. Thanks, and review!)**

Glinda sat in the kitchen alone, stirring a cup of tea in front of her, staring off blankly into space. She couldn't believe the turn of events since Shiz. Her life had been _perfect_. And by perfect, she meant _perfect_. She had the best friend in the world and the best boyfriend too. She was the envy of all of the other girls, she was beautiful and popular; popularity, something that had mattered _so much_ to her. She was in the sorcery seminar, something she'd dreamed of making. She was even going to go with Elphaba to meet the wizard! Oh but why, why had they been so happy meet him? She remembered how excited Elphaba was especially. No one believed in the wizard more than Elphaba. Galinda heard the terrible shrieks of the monkey, when everything had gone so terribly wrong. When every carefully crafted lie the wizard had told broke in front of Elphaba and she saw him for what he really was. After Elphaba disappeared, Galinda got all she'd ever dreamed of. All her dreams came true. Or so she thought. But her dreams had changed, she didn't want to work with the Wizard against Elphie. She didn't _want_ to be Glinda the Good. She didn't care about being popular, she just wanted everything to be ok, she wanted Elphaba to be fine. How Glinda dreamed she could go back to Shiz and change it _all_. Glinda soon found tears were sliding down her cheeks slowly. She jumped and wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" asked Fiyero from the doorway, "Nobody's betrayed _you, _nobody set at trap up for _you_ to get you captured and tortured."

"Fiyero, just shut up!" Glinda shrieked at him, "I know what I did was wrong! I was only trying to help Elphaba! You don't understand, I was angry and heartbroken! I didn't know what I was doing! You just left me, after more than two years of being together, after you'd agreed to marry me!"

"Don't try to blame this on _me_!" Fiyero said, "She's lying up there, beaten and tortured because of _you_!"

"I know, I know!" Galinda cried, "I never knew she was being hurt until the day before we escaped. I know I don't deserve any kindness, or trust from anyone, but please Fiyero, please, just _stop_."There was silence, save for Glinda's sobs. Fiyero stood silently, still glaring at her, his arms crossed.

"Why did you even come down here?" asked Glinda, crying into her hands, "To yell at me some more? To tell me that Elphaba is never going to forgive me? To push me out of the castle?!"

"No, she wants to talk to you." said Fiyero.

"She does?" asked Glinda, looking up.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Fiyero snapped. Glinda rushed past him up the stairs to Elphaba's room. Fiyero hurried after her. Glinda flung the door open and immediately went to Elphaba's side. Elphaba was weak, and had pillows behind her so that she could sit up without using too much strength. Glinda took one of Elphaba's hands and kept on crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Elphaba, the same question Fiyero had asked her. But this time, the words were concerned and caring and a bit confused.

"Be-because!" Glinda sobbed. Fiyero rolled his eyes from the doorway.

"Was it something Fiyero said?" asked Elphaba.

"No, I'm so sorry Elphie, I'm so, so sorry," Glinda sobbed, "I never meant for anything like this happen--"

"You practically killed Nessa," said Elphaba, "And then you led me straight into the Wizard's grasp, and you knew that's where you were leading me. Why? Why did you do that Glinda?"

"I was angry! I was mad, because you'd stolen Fiyero! I told Morrible just to start a rumor about Nessa! I didn't think they'd actually kill her!" Glinda cried.

"But they did, because of something you suggested." Elphaba sighed.

"Can you ever forgive me?" asked Glinda.

"Not likely." Fiyero said icily. Glinda ignored him, keeping her eyes locked on Elphaba's.

"I--" Elphaba didn't know what to say. Could she? Could she forgive Glinda, after everything she'd done, "I don't know Glinda. I might be able to. I probably will, in time. But you have to understand that what you did--"

"I know." Glinda whispered, "It hurt you a lot, to be betrayed by your best friend, I know, it hurt, and I am so sorry. We are still best friends aren't we? We're still friends at least?"

"Yes." Elphaba sighed, "We're still friends. But don't get mad at me if I don't act like it sometimes. I'll have to warm up to you all over again Glinda." Glinda noticed how she didn't say _best_. She nodded.

"I understand." said Glinda. She gave Elphaba a hug, and Elphaba tentatively hugged her back.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Let's see...last update...a year ago? I don't even know...but I was looking through my computer and saw that the next chapter was already half finished anyway, so I just finished it up. This is like my only super dark story which is nice, cause I don't always like just writing the same thing. When I'm in a bad mood I will turn to this, especially if I'm feeling murderous or something. LOL, okay, now I sound weird. Enjoy the update!)**

Elphaba began to heal nicely, and soon she was able to walk, even if it was only for a little while before she became exhausted. It had been a whole week at the castle without any interruption or panic from the Wizard. Fiyero was always at Elphaba's side. Elphaba secretly adored being Fiyero's top priority, it made her feel so…so…cared for and above all _loved_. It wasn't the kind of love she and Glinda shared, but it was the kind she thought she'd never get in her entire life. It wasn't until two weeks later that Elphaba was truly back to her old self. She sat next to the fire with Glinda. It was the dead of winter, the snow was falling outside. Fiyero was in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Fiyero's never going to forgive me." Glinda muttered, staring into the fire. Elphaba took her hand.

"You can't honestly believe that." Elphaba said quietly, "Fiyero cares about you very much. Of course he'll forgive you."

"I doubt it." Glinda said, "You don't know half of the things he said to me when we first got here." she mumbled. Fiyero had taken to avoiding her at all costs and when he spoke to her, it was cold and frigid.

"What did he say?" asked Elphaba.

"Nothing." Glinda whispered as she felt a single tiny tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Glinda, tell me what he said-" Elphaba said, but Fiyero walked in then. He set hot cocoa in front of Elphaba and Glinda.

"You made me one?" asked Glinda in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fiyero said gruffly, sitting next to Elphaba and pulling her into his lap.

"I thought you hated me." Glinda said softly. Fiyero didn't respond and Glinda sighed resignedly. Elphaba looked down at her hands, winding together. Fiyero took her hands, warming them up with his own. Elphaba kept looking down. What Glinda had said before bothered her. What could Fiyero have said to make Glinda so upset? Finally, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Fiyero," she said quietly.

"Yes, love?" he asked, kissing her cheek lightly.

"What did you say to Glinda when we first got here? While I was…unconscious?" asked Elphaba. Glinda's head snapped up and she stared at Elphaba with wide eyes. Fiyero looked startled for a moment.

"I...I…" he didn't know what to say.

"Whatever you said hurt her very much…" Elphaba said, still staring at her hands.

"He didn't say anything Elphie," said Glinda, "Don't worry about it."

"Fine." Fiyero finally said, "I told her she was a monster and that she couldn't be trusted. I accused her of trying to kill you."

"Fiyero!"

"It's not like isn't not true Elphaba! If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have gotten captured, and we all would've been just fine! Nessa would still be alive; hell, you would be able to walk for more than five minutes without your legs crumpling beneath you!"

"That's not true Fiyero…" Elphaba said quietly.

"Yes it is." Glinda murmured, "And I've said I'm sorry, and I know that will never be enough. But I am sorry and regretful and-" she was cut off by a loud bang on the door. Fiyero turned cold eyes on Glinda.

"What did you do?" he growled, "Did you give away our place?"

"Glinda! Elphaba!" they heard a voice yelling.

"They know my name?" Elphaba asked to herself, "My real name?" She got off of Fiyero's lap quickly and ran to the door.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled, "You don't know who that is! It could be the wizard!"Galinda quickly stood up and followed the two to the door. By the time Fiyero and Galinda reached the door, Elphaba was letting in a guard from the gale force, wrapping a blanket around his shivering shoulders.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled, "Why did you let him in?" he hissed, "Can't you see he's a gale force-"

"No—no, I'm on your side!" the guard said, shivering, snow began to melt in his hair from outside.

"How did you find us?" asked Elphaba, helping him to sit down in front of the fire.

"You guys have to get out of here!" Jerome said, "The Gale Force will be here in…ten minutes at the most!"

"What?" Fiyero yelled, "How do you know?"

"I'm in the Gale Force, remember?" Jerome said, "Now c'mon, you've got to hurry! They're coming!"

* * *

They were back in the forest, running again. The swarms of angry gale force member's iron boots pounded the ground all around them. Fiyero looked to his side and saw that Elphaba wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She couldn't outrun them, she didn't stand a chance.

"Just a little further Elphaba." he whispered to her, grabbing her hand. She nodded and he could see her fighting tears. She must be so exhausted. Fiyero gently tugged her hand to keep going and they ran a few more yards before Elphaba collapsed onto the forest floor, gasping for breath.

"I—I can't-" she gasped for breath, clutching at her tight chest.

"Shh." Fiyero whispered, he turned to the others, "Elphaba can't run anymore. We'll have to-" before he could get another word out, the pounding of the gale force was ultra clear to his ears, they were nearly upon them. Jerome leapt forward, grabbing Elphaba and pulling her behind a thick brush with him across the clearing. Fiyero started to protest but before he could join the two, a soldier circled into the clearing and Fiyero jumped back in surprise.

"Over here! I think I saw something!" he heard a man yell. Fiyero cursed and grabbed Galinda's hand jerking them into the shadows in a bush opposite where Elphaba and Jerome were hiding. Fiyero glanced at Galinda and held a finger to his lips. She nodded silently, eyes wide with fear. Soon, Fiyero could see the dark shadows of about 15 men walking cautiously through the area. Flashlights were clicked on and Fiyero crouched further into his hiding place. His heart was pounding so loud he swore the Gale Force could hear it.

"You three, check over there." he heard the gruff orders being handed out and feet scurried to his right. "Yes sir!" Fiyero heard them. His eyes searched for Elphaba's and he found them, yards away from him across the clearing. Oz, he'd never been so scared in his entire life. She couldn't go back to them, she'd never survive. As her eyes found his, they shared a scared look before Elphaba was pulled by Jerome deeper into the shadows and Fiyero could no longer see her. He stole another glance at Galinda and saw that she was absolutely freezing. She shivered violently, but still tried her very hardest to keep quiet. Noticing her made Fiyero realize that it actually was freezing outside and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. The crackling of leaves beneath the feet of the soldiers sounded like the dropping of lethal bombs in Fiyero's ears and he could hardly stand it. He peered through the branches and saw to his horror that the guards were about to check the brush that Elphaba and Jerome were hidden in. Fiyero's breath quickened and his stomach dropped.

"Check here." he faintly heard one of the guards say.

"No." Fiyero breathed. He strained his eyes to see if he could make out either of the other two and his eyes found the dark and shadowed face of Jerome. Fiyero's eyes told Jerome everything he needed to know. Jerome nodded and that was all the reassurance Fiyero needed to know he would do everything he could to keep Elphaba safe. A final nod and Fiyero sprang from the brush, making a mad dash away from the scene, as far away as he could get, knowing they would follow him. He would never make it, not with 15 men on one, but it was worth it. As long as Elphaba was safe, it was worth it.

Elphaba's heart felt like a ticking bomb in her chest, ready to explode as the beats got faster and faster. She could see them coming now, closer and closer to where she and Jerome were. She felt Jerome's arms tighten around her. Whether to keep her still, or to comfort her she didn't know. All she knew was that it was over. They had found her and she was going to have to go back to the wizard. But before anything could happen, she saw Fiyero, sprinting away from his hiding place. Immediately the Gale Force's attention was deflected and all 15 of them chased after Fiyero, shouts of alarm ringing throughout the forest. Galinda foolishly abandoned her shelter next and shot after Fiyero. Elphaba began to stand too but she felt strong arms, circling her waist, preventing movement. She pushed at Jerome viciously but he was far from weak.

"Let-" Elphaba started to scream but Jerome clamped a heavy hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming at him. Elphaba doubled her efforts for freedom, and Jerome grunted, trying to keep her still, his arm tightening around her painfully, digging into her ribcage. Elphaba let out a muffled cry of pain and Jerome immediately loosened his hold as Elphaba doubled over, clutching her abdomen in pain. Jerome felt a stab of guilt but he quickly grabbed hold of her again as he saw she about to run after Fiyero.

"You can't go after him Elphaba." he whispered into her ear urgently as he tried to gently still her struggles. The sounds of the Gale Force grew more and more distant and Elphaba felt half her heart slipping away from her as she envisioned terrible outcomes for Fiyero and Galinda.

"Let me-" Jerome let his hand cover her mouth again. His stomach dropping at the volume of her voice and he struggled to listen for any indication that the Gale Force might have heard. But the Forest was silent now. The Gale Force far gone now. And Fiyero and Galinda too.

* * *

**(A/N: I know, I separated Fiyero and Elphie :( I'm sad too, but it had to be done for this silly little element called plot. PSH. )**


End file.
